Cobra
Cobra (formerly known as SavageCobra, or simply Savage, and also known as Cobrão,' Cobre',' 0blue0' and EXET) is a recognizable soldier in the Club Penguin Armies community. He was one of the few people responsible for the revival and popularization of the wiki after the death of Club Penguin. His career probably started in 2011 with rogue armies, but officially started within 2013, with the Rebel Penguin Federation. He most notably served as the last leader of the Romans first generation of CPRA, and being the Elite Guardians 4ic, 2ic, and later Head Advisor/Leader-in-Training. He co-founded the New Viking Alliance in December 2017, as a response to war with the Romans. He also co-founded the Red Dawn Alliance in July 2018 to combat the RPF, which was at war with the Templars, EGCP, and several other armies starting in early July, known as World War VII. He also served as an administrator in February of 2019 for the CP Army Website. He was voted Most Influential Leader of 2018 by Daily Small Medium Army News and was voted CPRA Legend by the CPA News site. Biography Service in the Rebel Penguin Federation Cobra was an everyday player in CP. Around December 2013 he joined the RPF. He would frequently recruit within the RPF, before going inactive and being removed from the ranks February 2014, never ranking up higher than Private. On July 4th, 2018, he joined the RPF, as a challenge to see how long he will go within the army. Popsicle mentioned most CPA leaders who joined RPF as recruit never made it, Cobra did the challenge. On June 3rd, 2018, he was banned from the RPF for advising the Templars. He had the choice either to stay banned or remove his complete history and continue in the RPF. He chose to stay out. Assisting the neo-RPF On August 17th and 18th, Cobra helped set up neo-RPF and revive it. He was then made the Warlord or third in command of RPF. He would eventually leave in the later parts of August 2018 to focus on helping the NPC. Service in the Nachos Cobra claims to have been a rogue in the Nachos army back in 2014/2015, as he recalls attending at least one event and recalls the uniform. His service is unknown, whether it was real or not. Affiliation Underground Mafias Army Cobra, would minor affiliate himself with UMA and work on other projects. He decided it would be best to serve in UMA as a side army as he serves in his main army. Cobra believes he served in UMA during CPA, but is not sure. He join in December 2017. In December 2017 he would get the rank of Captain and fight in the Mafia-Knight War. He would rise to 3rd in Command in late 2017. In 2017, Cobra was more of a figure of the Underground Mafias Army. He taught hacking videos and did the YouTube. He made it up to Third in Command. During the civil war, he sided with EHUMA, but later joined the NUMA. He also was one of the people who couped Ehroyals and founded the New Underground Mafias Army. During his reign in the Dark Knight Empire in 2018, he was given the co-existing rank of Third in Command. From December-February he served UMA for 2 months. He rejoined on June 30th, 2018. He only stayed until July 4th, due to the armies fall. On July 7th, 2018 he joined back and was given Colonel rank. He would leave the army due to the army becoming super inactive, and unable to live on July 25th, 2018. Service in the Dark Knight Empire Several years after playing CP he never got affiliated with armies. In early November 2017, he joined the army Dark Knight Empire. He then climbed the ranks of DK. By the middle of November he got the rank of Commander or General. On December 4th, he became the leader of DK. He also was behind mass colonization of CPPS's of DK and made good alliances. He led DK for 6 days, then the fall of December happened. On December 10th, he resigned as leader. On February 3rd, 2018, he and Clemont4 revived the Empire for its 9th generation. It was consisting of several Roman troops who thought the Romans were gonna die, so they joined them. Later on Clemont began to go against the dictatorship and rule of Cobra, and betrayed him for the Club Penguin Crew Empire. Cobra overthrew him and continued the Empire. On January 11th, 2018, at around 1-2 AM EST the Dark Knight Empire merged into the Romans. Cobra became the new leader. Service in the Club Penguin Crew From December 31st, 2017 - January 31st, 2018 he served as a high commanding officer of the Club Penguin Crew. He was Third in Command until the middle of January, reaching Second in Command. He would hit sizes of 16-20 leading with Fab. He almost reached Leader-in-Training but then the army died after Security took control. During his times as 3ic-leader of the Romans he would criticize Security and the Club Penguin Crew Empire. Founding the NSPWP Note: The following is derived solely from one source: the page for the army on the wiki and thus may contain inaccuracies. They have no website nor does any other website mention them, but since as the page was created and edited by Cobra himself, it can be assumed to be correct factually. ''Cobra's Note: Calm down, wikiboy. '' From January 12th 2018 to an unknown time, Cobra founded and ran with BloodPanther the National Socialist Penguins Workers Party, a somewhat controversial recreation of the real life Nazi party. This version, however, stood to: "Prove that the CPR staff can't stop any army and to spread the word of freedom." Cobra Jan 13th 2018. Attached to this page are two logs, written in German. These have been translated as follows: Rally 1:Today we open our beautiful regime! Together, our Nazi army will ignore the terrible Communist-Socialist Jews! They will not let us lose anymore! No more! Together we will rain on the CPR CPR staff and the RPF! TOGETHER! TOGETHER! Sieg Heil! Sieg Heil! Sieg Heil! Rally 2: Tomorrow we will march to the awakened CPR! Our army will not be ashamed, we will win, what we stand for! Sieg Heil! Together we will be powerful in the Nazi regime. We will live in reign forever. SIEG HEIL! SIEG HEIL! SIEG HEIL! The Army's closure is unknown, although a note was added to the page by Cobra on July 2nd 2018 that it had shut down. Service in the Romans After he left the DKE, he then realized that his replacement was being not the best leader. He then decided to join the Romans to help get rid of his replacement, Rocks. He then couped Rocks twice. He would become a Romans Ceturion. After the CPC-Romans War he returned to Romans as a refugee and was given Prefect. After a while the Romans began to die, so he and other Romans formed the new DKE. After he and the Romans returned he became the leader of the Romans. He would get sizes back to normal consisting of 13+. He would be thought highly of by many for impressing them with the max. He would help Ray and Twitchy543 shut down the Romans and he would retire. He would help revive the army with Smurf in November 2019, however did not take up a rank. Service in the Elite Guardians of Club Penguin Around after he retired from Romans he joined EGCP for 3ic, making him the first English troop. He would leave the community later on. He would later rejoin EGCP towards the end of July, for Marechel (4ic). He retired in October. He rejoined February 19th, 2019 for the rank of Coronel (2ic). He eventually would retire once again, but was hired as Leader-in-Training as a substitute for his Head Advisor and Diplomat role. Service in the Nova Phoenix Corps On July 13th, 2018, Cobra, Ray, and Twitchy543 made the successor to the Romans, known as the Nova Phoenix Corps. He led until August 7th, when he stepped down to Second in Command to better himself. New Viking Alliance and the anti-RPF Cobra would be one of the founding members of the New Viking Alliance. He would command them during the War of Roman Subjugation and the War Against Ehroyals. He would also assist the RPM and be their head strategist and spy. His anti-RPF would soon cool down. During his assistance of the RPM, on December 22nd he became apart of the Skirmish of Glacier or Raid of Glacier. He pitched the idea to Elmikey, and Elm accepted it. He would rise to the rank of Major General (4ic) in RPM. He was notable for being Elm's right hand man. His anti-rpf ould resume after the RPF back stabbed the Romans and once he was banned for just advising. He would go to be second in command in the number one anti-RPF army, assisting Elm, the Templars. DSMAN and Awards He would become the Vice President of the Daily Small Medium Army News company. He was voted as the most influential leader of 2018. He was unable to get the status because DSMAN closed. He would later be voted as CPRA Legend by the CPA Site of March 2019, which would become the newer site. Relations with other armies He would have very bad relations with the RPF after he attacked them and assisted the RPM. He also was very against the Tubas. Later on he would remove his anti-RPF belief. He was also a popular person to hang out within the EGCP army. He would also advise the Rebel Alliance of Club Penguin for around 7 months. He would be very popular within every army. Around in July, he advised the Pizza Boi Rebellion. Popularization Cobra became popular among CPRA after leading DKE. That would grow onto him becoming a member of the Romans family. The word spread around of him after being anti-RPF. He would get his awards after being an important figure of CPC and the reconstruction of the Romans, hitting sizes of 15. He also became notable for advising armies and assisting them and building relations with trusting members, many of which are no longer active within the community. He also has been notable for his diplomacy and forging alliances. He also is a self-proclaimed God at trolling. Army Confusion Cobra is known to have led multiple armies. He considers most invalid except for partially URP and RPM. The rest he considers are terrible armies that he did nothing in. Though, he doesn't consider he led URP and served in RPM, he still partially recognizes it. Ranks and Military Career Here is a list of armies he served and operated in. Any army that died fast, or he did no work in is not shown and is considered an invalid serving time, meaning he did truly not serve them. Note: He possibly served in UMA in CPA. It is also possible he served in AR or ACP. Note Two: This will probably be deleted, it's a waste of space lol. December 2013 - February 2014 Rebel Penguin Federation - Private (left later) 2014–2015 Nachos - Awaiting confirmation... 2017 Early November Dark Knight Empire - Private Late November Dark Knight Empire - 3rd-in-command December 7 Dark Knight Empire - Leader (left December 10, 2017) December 12 Romans - Recruit (left later on) Late December Underground Mafias Army - Captain (left later) 2018–present Early January Club Penguin Crew - 2nd-in-command (left later, disbandment), Underground Mafias Army 3rd-in-command (Left later on), Romans - Centurion Late January Romans - 3rd-in-command Early February Dark Knight Empire - Leader (merged into Romans in February) Underground Mafias Army - 3rd-in-command (merged into Romans in February) Late February Romans - Leader March 2nd Retired from Romans March 8th? Tenente-Coronel - EGCP (left in late March) June 30th Underground Mafias Army - General (left 3 days after June 30th) Some Time in July Templars - Advisor/2ic/Leader (left a few times) July 4 Rebel Penguin Federation - Private (banned 3 days later) July 7th Underground Mafias Army - Colonel (left 18 days later) July 13th Nova Phoenix Corps - Commander-in-Chief July 25th Elite Guardians of Club Penguin - Marechal August 7th Nova Phoenix Corps - Second in Command August 18th Rebel Penguin Federation - Warlord October Retired February 19 2019 Elite Guardians of Club Penguin - Coronel Quotes "Trust is never something that you can rely on. Trust is a weapon, not a feeling nor reliability" - Cobra "In times a dictator helps a war, when it comes to politically, it will fail. Elm is not a dictator, instead, he is a honorable political leader and war leader" - Cobra Cobra does not stand by these words and rescinds them. "RPF is like a gasoline lit fire, it has no end to it. Instead in order to remove it, you must cover it. Cover it in darkness until it is all gone" - Cobra "I still never colonized OldCP... I still never accomplished many goals, Flames army died in the end of November. No return of DK. You may revive it yourselves, but I will not participate. It may come to attention, but the Old RPF inspires me. It inspires me to one day have a great army. No negativity. The purpose of fun. Nowadays, the RPF saddens me. It is a human mistake, Ofc RPF will never be repaired. Old UMA also inspires me. Many other older armies, accomplishing something great, for the fun of it, now we are here. Destroying each other. Fighting over stupid shit. It will never come back. To free instead we will be forever captured in this negative community" - Cobra "Due to his gay ties to the UMA and his immature act. In which I cannot understand and it pushes me to blow my brains out. I hope the cancer of him is removed from CPA" - Cobra to Games "Never underestimate the power of one person, one army, one united. Never underestimate the ones who are smart and weak, and the ones who are dumb and powerful" - Cobra "Dark Times, Mean Powerful Times" - Cobra "Romans, I will lead us with Ray. We will have a Golden Era. I don't care what I said in the past or what others say. We will do this. It's time for Romans to get back to the top. Sieze the Night!" - Cobra after getting Leader "Boys, get your horses. Get your swords. We got a long time ahead of us." - Cobra Accomplishments * Won the DSMAN Inaugural Awards 2018 Most Influential Leader Award (Credited as Cobra) * Pizza Federation Hall of Fame (Credited as Cobra) * EGCP Honorable Mentions (Credited as Cobra) * Templar Legend (Credited under EXET) * Co-Founder and one of the leaders of the Red Dawn Alliance in the war against RPF which is a debatable victory against RPF. A victory not seen for over 2 years. (Credited as Cobra) * Club Penguin Army Legend (Credited as Blue & Cobra) Category:Penguins Category:Army Leaders